Stamina KO
A Stamina KO is a type of KO that only occurs in Stamina matches.Stamina KO quotes The Stamina KO quotes are said when KO'ed in Stamina match ups. Debuts in Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers. *Fox: Mission... failed... *Falco: Mission...failed for last!... *Pippi: Mister... Nilsson... *Ramona: Finally... naptime... **If she lost to Beezus: See you later, Beezus... *Beezus: I can't do this... **If she lost to Ramona: I lost... to my own sister... *Riff: It seems my excitement got the best of me... *Rachel: Forgive my recklessness... *Tinkerputt: It's all ending here...? *Emily: Impossible, it can be happening... *Kristen: Damn.... My ambitions unfulfilled... *Gianna: I cannot die without being... *Rebecca: May my soul last forever... *Meebeedeep: What are you...? A... Klingon... or demon...? *Myra: That's not... how it's going to... be... argh! *Melanie: I can't believe I'm dropping dead here... *Natalia: Don't forget my name... **If she lost to Sandman: I'm sinking... *Dr. Tosha: As the warrior who got me, please remember me for I am Dr. Tosha the Genius of... augh... *Mr. Boyd: I'm sorry, Colleen, I couldn't make you proud... **If he lost to Colleen: To lose to my own niece... *Colleen: I hope I made you proud, Bingo... **If she lost to Mr. Boyd: Impossible... my uncle won... *Amy II: I'm remembering the days I had before i came to the school... *Amy III: Is this how I meet my end...? **If she lost to Michael: Goodbye, Michael... *Chip: Remember me, as a hero, Linda... **If he lost to Linda: How could I have lost... to my own sister...? *Becky: I wish we met under... better circumstances... *Michael: I'm not going out like this... *Captain Tina: I should die by my own hand... *Fire Luci: This has all been a joke... *Adam II: It can't be all over yet...! *Winkster: Must... rest for... a while... *Kim E.: Out of ammo. Boss, avenge me... *Julie: I failed to live up to my father and mother... *Super Megan: My powers go on to someone else... *Zuleeka: You knave... I should've executed... *Curtis: Too much of a burden... *Mr. Tenagain: How was I losing... *Penny: What's to become of this world... *Keesha EX: I'm not done yet...! Auuuugh! *Pop Wheely: Tire's are flattening now... *Kamiya: Too bad I won't get to read the notices on my death... *Jilly: If only I could be reborn someday... *Stacy: I should've protested fighting... *Tracy: I was unable to gain Barney's trust... *Carlos: Wait, I'm all powerful... I cannot... *Laura: An honorable death... *Jason: Fate's too cruel...! *S. Stella: To think of death... Lost for nothing... *Jingles: i wanted to make you laugh... *Cody: I have broken my oath... *Gina X: It's like being drawn to a flame... *Mewtwo: How could... this have happened...? **If he lost to Mega Jill: It's the reverse of what I wanted to happen! *Maria: If only my ancestors were alive... *Jesse X4: Why did I take up arms in the first place...? *Derek: Too lose to a fierce fighter... *Shawn: Not here... No! No... *Booker T.: This is my final chapter... *Cody: This is the price I pay... for my acts... *Marcella: How could I die against you...? *Stephen: Am I to leave this world behind...? *Twynkle: Death comes for me, and finally releases me from the deadly... *Lily II: Not like this...! I can still... *David: I hope my descendants do better... *Linda: This can't be happening... **If she lost to Chip: So long, Chip... *Maynard: Was my magic really successful...? *Horrible Harry: I can't get up now... *Mario (Barney): I die without regrets... *Jeff (Barney): This may be the end... but my will... *Mr. Robert: Dreams are a dawn for a new world... *Mega Jill: I'm too young to die... **If she lost to Mewtwo: I'm coming, mommy... *Alpha Pig: My alphabet power... moves this world... next time... *Wonder Red: Drats! Drats! Double drats! *Princess Presto: My... Magic Spelling Wand... is not... working... *Super Why: Super Readers... avenge me... **If he lost to Luigi: I have always hated vaccuum cleaners anyway... *Barney D.: I'll always remember you... I'll never stop loving you... *Baby Bop: Blankey... no! **If she lost to BJ: How could I... lose to my... own brother? *BJ: Bad luck... **If he lost to Baby Bop: Goodbye, sissy... *Min: I've failed my life... *Hannah: Aunt Paula... Finish them... *Beth: How dare you... I now must squash you like the BUG that you are! **If she lost to MC Ballyhoo: I'll get you next time... **If she lost to Barney D.: Barney, no! *Buzz: Aaaaargh! *Nina Cortex: Uncle... It's up to you now... *Mrs. Puff: Oh, SpongeBob... Why? *Cortex: Defeated again? That's not fair... **If he lost to Crash: Nooooo! You haven't seen the last of me, Crash Bandicoot! *Dingodile: You thrashed me, mate... No worries, but you'll soon be up against much worse... *Nefarious Trophy: My time is up, but yours... soon will be too... *Ganryu: You won't be so lucky next time you're at the principal... *Mokujin: Mokujin... is destroyed... **If she lost to Sgt. Byrd: Didn't I tell you to move away in the first place? **If she lost to Tetsujin: To lose... to my own brother... **If she lost to Kinjin: I thought I was... stronger than that... clone of my... brother... *Tetsujin: Forgive me, bro... In the end, I was just useless after all... **If he lost to Jennifer: Thanks, Jen... You really made my silver day a beautiful one... **If he lost to Mokujin: Goodbye, brother... **If he lost to Female Mokujin: Goodbye, sister... **If he lost to Kinjin: What an imposter... *Kinjin: Mission... severely failed... **If he lost to DJ: Killed by a little boy... again? **If he lost to Mokujin or Female Mokujin: It doesn't matter... what you say to me... **If he lost to Tetsujin: So long, Tetsujin... *Tiki Tong: The Tiki Tak Tribe will succeed next time for sure! **If he lost to Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, or Tiny Kong: Not again! You Kongs always win! **If he lost to Eloise: I live to kill you... *Nina: I've failed... **If she lost to Anna: What are you waiting for? Kill me! **If she lost to Alisa: No! No! NOOOO! *Young Nina: I'm too young to go to the afterlife... *Anna: This is not supposed to happen... **If she lost to Nina: You won't be lucky next time, Nina... **If she lost to Xiaoyu: It's the reverse of what I wanted to happen! *Young Anna: I'm too young to go to heaven... *Shark Boy: You can go on without me... *Lava Girl: Hot lava... Hot lava... *Sokka: Boomerang... Space Sword... Come back and help me... *Toph Beifong: There's nothing else to see anyway... *Zuko: My people I... let you all down... *Jet: Don't let freedom be for nothing... *Haru: I couldn't make dad proud... *General Fong: No... this shouldn't be my time yet... *Xin Fu: Damn it, and so I die broke... *Admiral Zhao: Even if I die, there's no safe haven for the Avatar... *Azula: Great-grandfather... I'll see you soon... *Ozai: You may have beaten me... but the Fire Nation lives on even without me... *Tarrlok: So, Yakone's bloodbending legacy dies here... *Lin Beifong: See you in hell... *Kuvira: No, this isn't my time to die yet...! Augh... *Ghazan: It is better to descend to hell, than going back to jail... *Gouken: Nooooooo!!! *Sakura: You're just... too strong... *Lizardman: The Lizard Men will someday... finish you all! *Super-Skrull: Impossible... *Astaroth: Impossible! *M. Bison: It's... not... possible!! *Seth: This... isn't... over... *Slippy: Save me, R.O.B.... i can't die like this... *Krystal: Forgive me, Fox... In the end, I was just useless after all... **If she lost to Cao Cao: Thanks, Cao Cao... You really made my blue day a beautiful one... *Wolf: Though I'm expirin', Star Wolf goes on... *Leon: This can't be happening! *Pigma: My beautiful reward! Aaaaaaaaaaaargh! *Katt: Goodnight, sweetycakes... *Iron Fist: Lei Kung... I have shamed you... *Sonic : No...way! *Ike: I... I...wasn't strong...enough... *Snake: Mission aborted... *Iron Man: This is... impossible... *Captain America: I did... my best... *Doctor Strange: A loss foreseen... in the Orb of... Agamotto... *Hulk: WHY... HULK LOSE...? *Jack-7/P. Jack : Shut down....powerrrrrrrrr... *Amy Rose: I'll never be able to marry Sonic now... *Edge Master: How... could I...? *Magneto: Impossible... *X-23: Nice... fight... *Sentinel: UNABLE TO CONTINUE MISSION... *Spider-Man: I let everyone down... *Wolverine: Argh... It'll heal... *Storm: T'Challa, avenge me... *Algol: Brings back memories... *Thor: I have dishonored... Asgard... *Alisa: I'm... sleepy... **If she lost to Lars: I hate you no matter what! (cries) **If she lost to Xiaoyu: You are so mean! (cries) I thought you were my friend! **If she lost to Banjo: I'll give you... your final Jiggy... *Hawkeye: Guess I was a little... off-target... *Grunty: Grunty's fate this cannot be! So hurry Klungo, rescue me! *Xiaoyu: I'm... so... tired... **If she lost to Alisa: I'll get you next time... **If she lost to Jin: As long as it always comes back... **If she lost to Astaroth: That big axe of yours... really hurts... *Inferno: My flames are burning out... **If he lost to Waluigi: Not this again... *Siegfried: Father... *Maxi: This is the end of the road for me... *Tron: I can't fight anymore... *Mario: Super Mario 64 death groan. *Luigi: Super Mario 64 DS death groan. *Wario: Super Mario 64 DS death groan. *Lucia (Fire Emblem): I...cannot die... Elincia... I cannot leave her to mourn... Geoffrey... Bas...ti...an... *Geoffrey: Queen Elincia... I lived...as your sworn sword. And even in death, I promise you... I will protect... your honor...forever... *Kieran: Long live Crimea! Queen Elincia... May fortune smile on you... *Maijin: Gwaa haa... Wretched curs... You will regret your decision to oppose Daein... *Dakova: I...don't believe it... What went wrong... *Kotaff: Arrgh... urr... urg... In the name... of the empire... Cleanse... my shame... *Danomill: You'll not escape... I will see all of you...dead... You will be exe...cu...ted... *Mackoya: So we were the ones guilty of miscalculation... How shameful... You Excellency... The rest is... up to you...... *Norris: Accursed crows... You ruined... all of...my plans... *Gashilama: How did this happen? I've lost everything... *Homasa: ...The shame... *Schaeffer: ...Gwaar... Haaaarr... Haaaaaa... Shoulda brought...more priests... Or some...babies... Dang... *Rikard: No matter one's proven deeds, ...one defeat unmans us all... And so..it ends... *Gromell: Heh heh...ha ha ha... Gather as many fools as you like ...your weakness cannot survive... No one on this earth can withstand the might...of our king... Ggghhhaaaa... *Hafedd: It appears...this is the end... Gwaaa... Hurrrkkk... Aaahhhh... *Oboro: That's it... I'll never get to avenge my parents now... *Heihachi/Young Heihachi: Foiled again... **If he lost to Shin Kamiya: It's the total reverse of what I wanted to happen! *Devil Kazuya: My wings are falling apart... **If he lost to Alisa: That's the total reverse of what I wanted to happen! **If he lost to Jin: And I thought you were stronger... **If he lost to Devil Jin: No! Not again! *Sailor Moon: My days as the Sailor Scout of the Moon... end in death... **If she lost to Nobunaga: Nobunaga... All I want you to do, is keep the world a happy place... *Sailor Mercury: I always knew that graduation comes with a price... *Sailor Mars: Don't lose the fight... my friends... *Sailor Jupiter: And this is where I die... Not so bad... *Sailor Venus: Send me to a place in the heavens... **If she lost to Joker: Don't give up the fight against the Joker... My friends... *Super Sailor Moon: I place my destiny into you... *Tuxedo Mask: Forgive me, Sailor Scouts... I couldn't... *Kenshiro: How can Hokuto Shinken, know defeat...? *Jagi: No! I can't lose...! *Tigress: Forgive me, Shifu... I lacked the strength... *Viper: I'm going back to the place of my birth... *Tai Lung: Wait... This can't be the end... I have yet to... Ugh! *Shifu: I leave the future of kung fu to you... *Shen: No matter where you run, kung fu must begone... *Mr. Ping: This is all a joke, noodles vs. kung fu... It's always kung fu... *Mei Mei: Curtain's dropping for me... *Kai: Don't leave me, my chi.... *Temutai: Damn it... My clan is crumbling around me... *Peg: I am... totally... freaking out... **If she lost to Cannonballer: Those cannonballs... too strong... *Jin: How could this... happen... **If he lost to Shin Kamiya: Shin... no! **If he lost to Heihachi: You win... grandfather... **If he lost to Kazuya: I'll get you next time... father... **If he lost to Devil Jin: To lose to a clone of myself... **If he lost to Devil Kazuya: Not again... you always win... **If he lost to Jun: Goodbye, mom... *Shin Kamiya: Jin... It's up to you now... **If he lost to Heihachi or Young Heihachi: Killed by Heihachi Mishima... again? **If he lost to Jin: Goodbye, Jin... **If he lost to Alisa, Xiaoyu, Mario, or Kirby: I never got the chance... to properly... thank you two... **If he lost to King Dedede: I was running out of... time, but now I can die a human... *Mega Man: It....can't....be! *Zangief: So......strong! *Rufus: OOOHHH YEEEEEEE!!! *Naruto: It's... not over... Not yet...! *Sakura H.: Ughhh... It was my turn to save... *Kakashi: Uuungh! That's it for me... *Neji: Sorry... everyone... *Tenten: I won't lose next time... *Might Guy: Maybe... my youth... is behind me. *Gaara Everyone... I'm sorry... *Temari: No way... So this is the end? *Kankuro: Darn it...! *Shino: I guess... I have to give up... *Hinata: I... have to try harder... *Choji: I'm hungry... *Shikamaru: Man... That was such a drag... *Sai G.: How should I feel... about this...? *Yamato K.: I'm not fit to represent Team Kakashi... *Sasuke: It... can't... end like this... *Itachi: So this... This is it... *Kisame: Maybe I should retreat... *Deidara: Eegh! Perhaps... I was a little under-prepared. Hmm... *Hiruko: No... I failed... *Sasori: I can't... move anymore... *Jiraiya: This isn't like me. I got caught off guard! *Tsunade: How unlucky could I be...? *Orochimaru: I came unprepared... *Kabuto: I'm sorry, Lord Orochimaru... *Asuma: So pathetic... *Anko: I have to protect the Hidden Leaf... *Kurenai: I can't believe this... *Yugao: I can't quit yet... *Jonin Baki: I won't let it end this way...! *Bando: I'm not finished yet...! *Komachi: I failed Lady Tsunade... *Kagura: This isn't how it was meant to be... *Towa: I've failed... *Chiyo: I must've gotten old after all... *Hidan: Even an immortal... can still feel pain... *Kakuzu: Everything's got a price... Everything... *ANBU Kakashi: Mission... failed... *First Hokage: I gave it... My best... *Second Hokage: Even if I die, the Will of Fire still burns...! *Third Hokage: Don't let my death be in vain... *Minato: There's so much I wanted to tell Naruto... *Fourth Kazekage: Gaaraaaaaaaa... *Goku: Okay, I give up.....you win this time! *Toki: Farewell, my brothers... **If he lost to Kenshiro: Don't cry, Kenshiro. Turn sadness into anger. *Raoh: Of this life... I have no regrets! Ugh! *King Shin: My time is up... **If he lost to Kenshiro: I won't die your techniques... Kenshiro... FAREWELL!! **If he lost to King Dedede: I won't die your techniques... Triple D... FAREWELL!! *Rei: My end has finally come... *Juda: I am beautiful, no matter what you all... **If he lost to Rei: Rei, at least let me leave the world in your arms... *Thouzer: And so, the Holy Emperor's dream fades into dust... *Han: I cannot believe that I actually lost a fight... *Kaioh: I cannot believe that I have been defeated... *Nameless Shura: Go on then, straight into Hell...! Beyond me within Shura, is many more Shura who have earned names, and far stronger than me...! *Toon Guile: I can't never make it in time! *Toon Bison: How could you beat me? *Cosmo: Good bye for now... **If she lost to Tails: Good bye my love, I will never forgive you! *Unknown Cosmo : HAHAHAHAHAH-aaaaaaaah!! *AVGN: I can't never beat that shitty game! *Joker: My dream of Gotham... under my rule... gone...? **If he lost to Col. Robert: My empire is crumbling! No! No! No... **If he lost to Sailor Venus: No! I can't lose to a girl...! **If he lost to Batman: Good bye........Batman hehehahahah-oohh!! *Clayface: You know what I'd have given for a death scene like this? Too bad I won't get to read the notices... *Ridley: This can't be... I'm power incarnate... *Kazuya: You.......insignificant.......little.......brat!! *Kyo: This is where I bite the dust... *Jonathan: Farewell... Erina... *Young Dio: I had so much plans for this world...! *Young Joseph: I gave it my best, everyone... *Caesar: This is the Zeppeli family's spirit...! *Zhao Yun: It cannot end here... Not yet... *Guan Yu: How could I lose to you? I am sorry Brother... *Zhang Fei: How could I have lost...? *Zhuge Liang: Fate can sometimes be cruel, can it not? **If he lost to Wolf: I can't believe I was unable to repay Liu Bei's trust... **If he lost to Yukimura: My plan... It is in ruins... **If he lost to Nobunaga: You have the power... to change the fates... **If he lost to Shingen: My death fulfills my destiny... *Liu Bei: I have lost. Then I beg you, bring peace to the people... **If he lost to Guan Yu or Zhang Fei: My brothers... I'm sorry to say, but I must break our oath. **If he lost to Cao Cao: Is this the end? Cao Cao, what do you truly seek...? **If he lost to Sun Quan: The heavens have sided with...Sun Quan... **If he lost to Sun Shangxiang: Shangxiang...this is destiny...do not have any regrets... **If he lost to Sun Jian or Sun Ce: Does benevolence count for nothing? If only I had been stronger... **If he lost to Raoh: I have lost. Please...look after my people... **If he lost to Nobunaga: Others will follow me... and you shall perish... **If he lost to Ieyasu: I place my faith in you... *Ma Chao: Is this all I can do...? **If he lost to Cao Cao: Is the might of Liang destined to fall on the Central Plains? **If he lost to Pang De: So this is where Pang De's loyalty truly lies... **If he lost to Ieyasu: That hardly seems fair... **If he lost to Nagamasa: The future path of justice... Is it in safe hands...? **If he lost to Kanetsugu: This is not just... This is not fair... **If he lost to Toshiie: Your spears have overcome mine... **If he lost to Dudley: I knew what the outcome of spears versus punching gloves would be... *Huang Zhong: I was beaten by a stronger warrior. Fortune smiles upon me... **If he lost to Ranmaru: You have great talent... Do not waste it... **If he lost to Ina: Use your skill wisely... It is a great gift... **If he lost to Yoshihiro: Perhaps I was too old after all... *Jiang Wei:I have failed those that have come before me... How can I ever face them...? **If he lost to Ranmaru: From where does your strength arise...? **If he lost to Ieyasu: You never yield... **If he lost to Sakon: I so wanted to prove myself against you... *Guan Ping: Why? Why did I lose to you? *Ma Dai: Is this all I had to give...? How sad... *Guan Suo: This can't be... I have barely accomplished what I set out to do... *Guan Xing: My mind... is completely blank... This must be the end... **If he lost to Spectral Fiend: The orange guy wins... *Guan Yinping: Hey, my body won't do as I say... *Fa Zheng: I look forward to seeing you again in the next life... **If he lost to Pericci: Don't think that my death means you've escaped my wrath... *Xiahou Dun: I so wanted to see a land under Cao Cao's rule... **If he lost to Guan Yu: Guan Yu... I cannot lose... Not to you... **If he lost to Yukimura: I see greatness in your future... Young man... **If he lost to Nobunaga: Nobunaga Oda... For the first time, I see your greatness... **If he lost to Masamune: What's wrong with me...? He's just a kid... **If he lost to Motochika: Cut out a path of your own choosing... *Xiahou Yuan: Wait... I can't lose. I just can't... **If he lost to Huang Zhong: Where's the luck...? **If he lost to Keiji: Don't stop rockin'... **If he lost to Ina: Shot through the heart... **If he lost to Mitsunari: You're a lot tougher than you look... *Cao Cao: The new world... It should have been mine... **If he lost to Guan Yu: So the strength of your conviction trumps even my ambition... **If he lost to Liu Bei: Gentle ignorance cannot change the world... **If he lost to Sun Quan: It looks like the son of the tiger caught up with me... **If he lost to Sima Yi: So, you refuse to join me to the end... **If he lost to Yuan Shao: A world made for the nobility will change nothing... **If he lost to Nobunaga: The path to glory is yours... **If he lost to Shingen: Your courage has won the day... **If he lost to Mitsunari: I shall not forget your name... warrior... **If he lost to Krystal: I hope the future you see is worth the one you have just killed... *Zhang Liao: Is this where the path of the warrior ends...? **If he lost to Guan Yu: My might has come to an end... Farewell, Guan Yu... **If he lost to Lu Bu: I was unable to realize... my dream of True Might... **If he lost to Li Dian: I had thought my skills sufficient... **If he lost to Prince Philip: You have surpassed my might... Impressive! **If he lost to Yukimura: Aim high, warrior... **If he lost to Keiji: The end comes all too soon... **If he lost to Tadakatsu: Perhaps even Lu Bu would struggle... **If he lost to Katsuie: I was so close to perfecting my form... *Xu Huang: Never have I seen such skill! This is how a warrior should die... **if he lost to Guan Yu: My lord, you are the epitome of a warrior... **if he lost to Kunoichi: I underestimated you... **if he lost to Hanzo: ...You have outmaneuvered me... **if he lost to Ginchiyo: The fault lies with me... **if he lost to Wolverine: To die by your claws, that was impressive... *Zhang He: How could I have let myself fall from grace in such a way...? **if he lost to Yuan Shao: I was wrong to leave you... **if he lost to Zhenji: Perhaps I missed my true calling... **if he lost to Okuni: A fittingly beautiful death... **if he lost to No: The beauty of a flower is in its impermanence... **if he lost to Ranmaru: I am scattered... to the winds... **if he lost to Cai Wenji: (death moan) Death can be a beautiful thing! **if he lost to Zhang Chunhua: Beauty never lasts forever... **if he lost to El Fuerte: Ah... to be the tragic hero... *Cao Ren: I have been defeated... Now who will bring peace to this land? **If he lost to Hanzo: Your dedication... It is remarkable... **If he lost to Ranmaru: War is ultimately... meaningless... **If he lost to Nagamasa: The lance of faith is too powerful even for my shield... **If he lost to Kojiro: So... The chaos in this world will grow... *Cao Pi: I suppose death is something even I cannot overcome... **If he lost to Sun Quan: So, he had hidden his fangs all this time... **If he lost to Liu Bei: Humph... So the destiny of the land does lie with the people... **If he lost to Sun Jian or Sun Ce: So the tiger has become the hunter... **If he lost to Cao Cao: You... My father... I overcame neither... **If he lost to Mtisunari: You will never rule... **If he lost to Kotaro: Scattered to the winds... **If he lost to Sailor Jupiter: Strange that the fates would not yield before me... *Jia Xu: So this is the end... It is not as I had imagined it... *Guo Jia: It seems some things do not always go as planned... *Li Dian: I had a bad feeling about today... *Yue Jin: So much for being first... on the field... *Yu Jin: It seems fate deemed me necessary of punishment... *Xun Yu I cannot believe my life is ending now... *Zhou Yu: This is my fate? Farewell, my friends. Farewell, my love. **if he lost to Zhuge Liang: Heavens! Why must we have been born during the same age...? **If he lost to Shingen: I cannot believe I would be so overshadowed... **If he lost to Mitsunari: I wasn't supposed to lose to you... **If he lost to Kanetsugu: Unbelievable... I never would have thought it... **If he lost to Taigong Wang: Perhaps, I will cross paths with that man again in the next world... *Sun Jian: So I was not the one fated to still the chaos... **If he lost to Cao Cao: Unbelievable... Has this age chosen Cao Cao over me? **If he lost to Liu Bei: A world ruled by virtue... I thought it but a fantasy... **If he lost to Kenshin: Your strength has overcome me... Well done... **If he lost to Shingen: Such a pitiable death... stains my honor... **If he lost to Mitsunari: You've slain me... I'm impressed... **If he lost to Sun Ce or Sun Quan: My sons... You must carry on without me... **If he lost to Alucard: My sons will avenge my death... *Huang Gai: I had hoped to live out my life in peace... **If he lost to Goemon: Hey... That's just not fair... **If he lost to Yoshihiro: I'll be lying in wait for you on the other side... **If he lost to Fu Xi: It's no shame being slain by you... *Ling Tong: I can't let it end here... Not like this... **If he lost to Okuni: ...It's just as well I'm dying. I'd never live this down... **If he lost to Magoichi: That just doesn't sit right... **If he lost to Ranmaru: You need to... lighten up... *Ding Feng: It seems the last sight I am to see is this bleak and desolate battlefield... *Han Dang: Don't forget the fight we had... *Lu Su: I still have unfinished business... *Zhu Ran: My fire has finally burned out... *Sima Yi: You! How can one such as you stop me...? **If he lost to Zhuge Liang: Zhuge Liang... If not for you, I... **If he lost to Jiang Wei: Such foolish times... to not make use of my talents. **If he lost to Xu Shu: I have done all that I could. **If he lost to Jia Xu: Heavens! Do you also scorn my genius?! Argh! **If he lost to Mitsuhide: How could I let my guard down like that... **If he lost to Masamune: You fool... **If he lost to Sakon: My beautiful brain... Oh, what a waste! **If he lost to Yoshihiro: Your bravery has beaten my intelligence... *Sima Shi: So... the fates... are not destined to side with me... *Sima Zhao: Looks like I'm the big idiot... *Guo Huai: Finally, a release from these sickly confines... *Deng Ai: It seems that my experience counted for very little in the end... *Wang Yuanji: So this is what becomes of war... I wish things had turned out differently... *Zhong Hui: I can't die yet... I have not taken what is rightfully mine... **if he lost to Pvt. Trip: Go ahead, enjoy your pleasures while they last... *Zhuge Dan: It seems the measure of one's abilities is not so easily changed... *Xiahou Ba: I thought all this armor would've protected me better than this... *Jia Chong: Death... isn't something I'm afraid of... *Wen Yang: Am I... not worthy of becoming a legend? *Lu Bu: How can this be?! How could I lose to one like you? **if he lost to Liu Bei: I lost to Liu Bei... This can't be... **if he lost to Zhang Liao: You defeated me... Your name will go down in legend, Zhang Liao... **if he lost to Diaochan: Farewell... Diaochan... **If he lost to Dong Zhuo: I never imagined being beaten by you... **if he lost to Fu Xi: Perhaps I was not the best after all... **If he lost to Nobunaga: My body... It won't... move... **if he lost to Tadakatsu: You were the one... The only one who ever matched me... **if he lost to Musashi: How could I lose... To such an upstart...? **if he lost to Ryu: I can't lose yet... Not to the Hadou...! Argh! *Dong Zhuo: My dream is just out of reach. Just out of... **If he lost to Lu Bu: I should never have taken you in... **If he lost to Oichi: Th-that's ridiculous... **If he lost to Hideyoshi: Tricky little monkey... **If he lost to Kotaro: See you in hell... **If he lost to Kojiro: I don't remember... asking you to... kill me... **If he lost to Sailor Moon: This pretty woman... She's not even human... *Yuan Shao: My path... The honor of the Yuans... **If he lost to Cao Cao: Cao Cao! If not for you, the Yuans would have ruled the land... **If he lost to Zhenji: My son... This woman truly is evil... **If he lost to Ken: Impossible... To lose to such a commoner... **If he lost to Geese: I cannot lose to such bourgeois trash... **If he lost to Phoebe (Pokemon): Stay away from this woman... my son... **If he lost to Shingen: Your name shall be remembered for this feat... **If he lost to Yoshimoto: Where will the world go without me to guide it...? **If he lost to Ginchiyo: Take pride... You have won a great victory... **If he lost to Gracia: Where is the respect...? *Zuo Ci: I wish I could have lived to see the new world... **If he lost to Cao Cao: It appears that I have your answer... **If he lost to Oichi: To be buried by such a young girl... **If he lost to Kanetsugu: I hope you've learned something... *Chen Gong: My ambitions still had so far to go... **If he lost to Mew Ichigo: How unfortunate... To depart this realm with my dreams unrealized... *Yukimura: My honor as a samurai has been upheld... **if he lost to Zhao Yun: The Dragon of Chang Shan is indeed the greatest warrior of the Three Kingdoms... **If he lost to Xingcai: Xingcai... My final opponent... **If he lost to Zhang Liao: Thank you... You have allowed me a glorious death... **If he lost to Ieyasu: I kept my belief... until the last... **If he lost to Sun Wukong: Done in... by an ape... *Nobunaga: None can escape the fates... **If he lost to Guan Yu: Live on... and prosper... **If he lost to Cao Cao: You have earned the right to continue your quest... **If he lost to Cao Pi: I expected nothing less from the man who toppled the Han Dynasty... **if he lost to Mitsuhide: Defeat at your hands is to be savored... **If he lost to Sailor Moon: My death serves a purpose. The world moves forward. **If he lost to Super Sailor Moon: So, you made my throne room, be my tomb, the start of the road to hell. *Mitsuhide: My soul... regrets this body not... **if he lost to Sima Yi: You are too great... **if he lost to Cao Ren: Some things, even my blade cannot cut... **if he lost to Zhou Yu: I never wanted to oppose you... **if he lost to Nobunaga: This is what I wanted... **if he lost to Gracia: Walk the path you believe in... **if he lost to Zasalamel: The ravages of time have finally caught of mine... *Hideyoshi: Everything's a dream... within a dream... **if he lost to Xu Zhu: Even at that speed, that huge mallet is deadly... **if he lost to Sun Ce: This monkey's time is up... **if he lost to Diaochan: What better way to die...? **If he lost to Sun Wukong: It's like trying to outwit myself... *Ieyasu: My dreams... have fallen one step short... **if he lost to Liu Bei: My burden... is passed to you... **if he lost to Sun Quan: You have what it takes to endure... **if he lost to Sun Shangxiang: This... This was not how... **if he lost to Mitsunari: Are your shoulders broad enough to bear my burden...? **if he lost to Kanetsugu: Never surrender your faith... **if he lost to Yoshitsune: Strength alone is not enough... Do not forget that... *Yoshimoto: Oh... I have disgraced my family name... **if he lost to Yuan Shao: And I was hoping we could be friends... **if he lost to Zhang Jiao: Oh, my vision's all blurry... And dark... **if he lost to Nobunaga: One day... You'll suffer the same fate as I... **if he lost to Sun Wukong: I'm getting sleepy... **If he lost to Ariel: I wanted to play Kemari in the capital just a little longer... *Katsuie: I am proud to have fallen in my lord's service.. **if he lost to Amy Rose: I have no fear... **if he lost to Dian Wei: At last, I met a worthy enemy... **if he lost to Pang De: Continue down your own path... **if he lost to Nobunaga: To go against fate... is to disappear... **if he lost to Oichi: Please... live for me as well... *Toshiie: I stayed loyal... To the end... **If he lost to Taishi Ci: I have stayed true to my path... **If he lost to Keiji: Stay true to who you are, Keiji... **If he lost to Hideyoshi: The rest is up to you... **If he lost to Katsuie: Thank you for everything... **If he lost to Unazuki: Thank you for the fights we had... *Kiyomasa: Is this it? Is the Toyotomi name finished? *Kai: But I won't lose... I can't, can I...? *Hanbei: I think I'll... rest for a while... *Kanbei: I have burned out... *Motonari: At least give me a proper burial... *Masanori: I cant believe I fell before them... *Munenori: This battle is yours... *Takatora: I hope you go down in history, as did I... *Yoshitsugu: No matter what I did, the flow of time can't change... *Hisahide: My fate is mine...! It should not...! *Toyohisa: At least I can die satisfied... *Lady Hayakawa: It seems this is my final battle... *Naomasa: Tell your future generations that I gave my best... *Yoritsuna: I will not die... i will only hibernate through the dark winter... *Col. Robert: Damn, I proved my best, and it's over... **if he lost to Shachi: To die in battle against you... What a great honor... *Pvt. Trip: I can't let it end! *Maj. Cabot: I let... the Union down... *Aurora: My friends... My kingdom... My prince... Farewell... *Ariel: This is for the best I suppose... **If she lost to Cao Cao: You... You're no better than Ursula... Cao Cao... **If she lost to Kanetsugu: As the hero of the Uesugi who defeated me... Please remember me... *Imhotep: May the hearing of my name haunt you, until I once again return to make your nightmares of the end of the world real. *Erron Black: Shit... Out of ammo... *Raiden: Don't let my loss, be for nothing... *Liu Kang: I thought I had trained better than you... *Scorpion: Harumi... Satoshi... I'll be with you soon... *Sub-Zero: Looks like I am destined to freeze over... *Johnny Cage: Cut...! Print... *Kano: Aw, blimey hell... *Sonya: Mission terminated... *Reptile: I'll never see my race again... *Goro: Too strong... Good hit... *Shang Tsung: No... My souls... Come back... *Kung Lao: My sacrifice is still for Earthrealm... *Jax: Aw, shit... My arms are coming off... *Shao Kahn: I was supposed to rule the whole universe... *Stryker: Somebody... call... medivac...! *Nightwolf: I now go the spirit world forever... *Kenshi: Even with my abilities, I still could not win... *Shujinko: And after all Onaga's gift taught me... *Hotaru: Glory be... to Seido...! *Kobra: You can all go to... hell...! *Cyrax: I wanted to see my human face one last time... **If he lost wearing his human costume: It's but a just reward for the Lin Kuei's ideals... *Sektor: No... The Lin Kuei's cyber plan has failed... **If he lost wearing his human costume: Father, I have shamed our clan's traditions... *Rhyperior: My kids are gonna be so sad... **If he lost to Nancy-MI847J: You... You're no better than my wife... robotic freak... **If he lost to Devil Kazuya: I've been defeated by such a demonic being... *Superman: I botched it all up... **If he is wearing his Regime costume: Is this all I had to give...? What a travesty! **If he lost to Rosalina: The stars have won today... *Freddy: You can't kill a dead man. You've beaten my physical form, but the Dream Demons make my soul eternal...! *Daz Bones: So my bladed body was not enough... **If he lost to Tigress: If I had not fought you fairly... I would've lived an unfulfilled life... *Susan: How could this have happened...? **If she lost to Betsy: You didn't listen to me after I begged for a nice attitude... *Betsy: Impossible... just impossible... **If she lost to Susan: I can't belived you turned me on so much... *Shinnok: Even if you kill my mortal form I'll always be back... *Sophia XL: So close, yet so far... **If she lost to Tyrannosaurus Rex: The next tyrannosaurus I see will be destroyed for sure... **If she lost to Wario: So long, Wario... **If she lost to Nicole II: My best friend won...? Impossible... *Sonya: Death is far worse than my sailboat breaking... **If she lost to M. Star: To lose to my lucky gold star... **If she lost to Cindy Tager: I lost to my best friend, Cindy... *Casey: This can't be happening... **If she lost to Robin D.: I'll never forget what could have happened... against my best friend... **If she lost to Ganondorf: I never got my sled back and I never will... *April: So much for that Rainbow Egg... **If she lost to Mr. Game and Watch: Seriously, why did I have to lose to such flat man...? *Arslan: If I fall... how can I face everyone who's died for me? *Daryun: No... I'm finished... *Narsus: Have I failed so badly? *Gieve: It seems I've been forsaken by fate... *Kishward: Turning one's back to the enemy is the greatest shame for any mardan. *Kubard: The world doesn't always go your way... *Tus: I failed to complete my duty. The shame... *Isfan: Gah! I'm the one who's been hunted... *Hilmes: I was supposed to rightfully rule all of Pars... *Zandeh: No! This can't be! *Andragoras III: The Parsian spirit, will live forever...! *Kharlan: I failed... to stand by my beliefs... *Vahriz: Damn... Don't let my death disgrace the Kingdom of Pars... *Bahman: Gah! The march of time is the one foe I cannot defeat. *Gadevi: Kah! You'll have to finish this battle without me... *Sam: I shall now live on in disgrace... *Bedman: Wow, you're most perceptive than I gave you credit for. So, I'm afraid it's time to draw curtains for the day. Don't look beneath your bed though. You survived, no sweat, goodnight. *Bellwether: And so, you've made prey lives a living hell... *Gazelle: Good night, my fans... *Mr. White: You're a kite dancing in a hurricane. So long. *Generic young Dynasty Warrior Warrior (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I can't believe it... I've never met someone so strong... *Generic older Dynasty Warriors Warrior (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I can't believe I lost to someone as scrawny as you... *Generic young Dynasty Warriors Strategist (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I cannot die... Not with so much left to do.. *Generic middle age Dynasty Warriors Strategist (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): Even with my knowledge, I could not best you... *Generic Dynasty Warriors Elder (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): I could never have foreseen this end... *Generic Dynasty Warriors Ruler (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): Is this my fate? *Generic Samurai Warriors Fierce (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): May our souls rise to the heavens... like morning mist... Low Stamina Warnings These quotes are said to indicate their stamina is low in Stamina battles,. along with a warning sound which is only heard once (like in the Kirby series). *Fox: I'm, fine... Everything's under... control! *Krystal: This isn't looking good I'm in real trouble! *Greil: My strength is wearing thin... *Zhuge Liang: Even with my strategies, victory here may prove impossible... *Cao Cao: Hmm... The enemy forces are well-prepared... This battle may prove to be difficult. *Cao Pi: Others may break, but I will stand steadfast. *Katejina (from Gottrlatan): Do you think an attack like that is going to stop me?! *Shin Kamiya: SO YOU FEEL MY FULL WRATH?!?! *SpongeBob: Uh-oh! I CAN'T SWIM! *Hulk: ARGH! HULK ANGRY!!! *Celine: Not good! I repeat, not good! *Susan: It's not time for me to die yet! *Betsy: I'm sure Susan would be mad if I get injured more than this! *Hannah: I'm so angry, even Aunt Paula can hear my fury! *King K. Rool: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!! *Sailor Moon: If only my friends were here! *Sailor Mercury: My water is drying up! *Sailor Mars: Looks like the fire is going out. *Kenshiro: I swore to the innocents I wouldn't lose! *Nameless Shura: You really boil my Shura blood! Let's see how it ends! *Sophia XL: This butterfly is getting mad! *Olivia: THAT'S IT!!! *Casey: I NEED YOU'RE HELP! *Sonya: This isn't good! *Emily G3: Probably could use one of my Sparkle Shells right about now. *Captain Ellen: Someone get me a medic! *April: This is far worse than the time I lost my Rainbow Egg! *Vanessa Incredible: If only my sister, Abby were here! *Abby Incredible: I can't do it! I don't have enough energy! *Jeannie: My energy supply's running low! If I don't hurry, I'll meet the same fate as my dragon kite! *Col. Robert: It's do or die now! *Pvt. Trip: Aw man, I went too recklessly, didn't I?! *Maj. Cabot: It appears I won't be make it. *Riley: Another Helper's Badge is required! One's not enough! *Master Stephanie: This is worse than the time I couldn't sing before! *Wonder Red: Double drats! My energy is running low! *Javik: To think I could lose here... *Vista: We must hold steady... *Buggy the Clown: Dammit!!! I'm done for! *Grodus: WORM! You DARE defy me?!?! *King Neptune: I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!!! *Bagi: No! Don't abandon me! I just want a friend! *Itachi: I may have to use a last resort. *Kisame: Damn it! Time to get serious! *Shisui: I won't let the Uchiha bloodline die yet! *Hidan: I'll damn you to Jashin for that! *Ieyasu: My position worsens by the minute! *Kotaro: You fight well for a mere human. *Kiyomasa: Your crazy if you think I'll give in now! *Ujiyasu: Does it feel good to pound on an old man?! *Shinnok: You insignificant fool, how dare you! *Erron Black: Ammo low, gotta make it count! *Admiral Zhao: I'm not done for yet! *Ozai: How can this be happening? I am the Phoenix King! *Sokka: Aww... Boomerang's breaking apart! *Generic Samurai Warriors Brave (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): This is the price I pay for my carelessness. *Generic Samurai Warriors Wise (fought in Classic Mode and Multi-Man Brawl): Cut an old man a little slack, will ya'?! Category:Special Conditions Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Terms